


I can't feel it hurt. .

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Leo, A cute pair that already has started to prepare a wedding for themselves after the war ends. To get married, give up royalty, and move away to a country side to spend the rest of their lives together. At least that was their plans until one of them gets hurt badly. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't feel it hurt. .

"So, where do you think we would have the wedding?"

  


Both Leo and Takumi were outside, gazing up at the stars hand in hand. Their bodies against the lightly damped grass. Leo had brought up the question in curiosity. It's been a couple of months since Takumi had built up the courage to propose to the Nohrian prince. His hands were shaky pulling out the velvet covered box while his mini speech came out with every word stuttered. Leo had watched the little moment they shared together in complete entertainment. After he was finished, Leo had accepted the archer's proposal with a smile. Takumi thought to himself before speaking. "I don't know, I haven't put much thinking into it yet. It makes me feel ashamed to admit, but I've been practicing with my Fujin Yumi. With the war going on, I don't want to be the first one to fall in battle." He answers, making some constellations in the sky with his mind. The blonde lets out a laugh before turning his head to face him. "You're not weak you know. You're pretty tough on the battle field." Leo says, trying to encourage the archer. Takumi let out a huff as he looked back at him. The couple stared at each other for a bit before Leo leaned in and stole a kiss from his fiance. Takumi's face flushed multiple shades of red before propping himself to a sitting position. "I-It's getting late outside, Let's return to camp." He said as the other let out a string of laughs. 

"You're right, let's."

* * *

  


It had been a solid week since they had spent any time together. Ryouma had spent long afternoons and nights with Takumi to expand his knowledge in goverment. On Leo's end, Kamui had practically begged him to help her finalize war plans and strategies. The pair stayed up long hours of the night and the early mornings making sure nothing wouldn't go wrong with where she had placed everything. He knew he had to at least help her since they were going into battle pretty soon. That was something no one wanted to enter. With Takumi, he thought it was completely unnecessary to learn about this in the middle of an important war. He had stressed that to his brother plenty of times. The only thing he would respond with was "It is never too early nor too late to learn about things that'll help you through out life." Right after, Ryouma would ignore his younger brother's plea to leave him alone and go back to teaching him. He silently cursed the gods for being recognized by his siblings at the wrong moment. Once they would get finished with their tasks, they would leave to their separate tents and fall asleep. Not being able to spend time with one another drove the young princes crazy. They had two different schedules until the dreadful march had finally came. Everyone tore down the camp site and packed what little they had. Once they finished, the march to the next battle had began. Kamui and Leo struck up a conversation that had lasted a over ten minutes. Thankfully, Kaze had interrupted the two to report what laid ahead of them. He had used that time to slip away from them and made his way towards Takumi. He had found him with Elise. She was clinging tightly onto his left arm asking (begging also seemed to fit her action) to let her and Sakura plan the whole wedding for the two. Takumi's face clearly showed annoyance. "Elise, It is  _our_ wedding, Not yours. So please stop asking about it." Leo said as he pulled Elise away from Takumi's arm. She crossed her arms and pouted. " _But Leo-!_ " Her sentence was cut short when they heard a huge explosion. The three of them turned their heading quickly to the front line to see Kamui and Jakob being tossed back roughly from the impact. A few feet in front of the army was another one. This was the army they were preparing for all week. Minus Leo and Takumi. The other army had charged towards the small one as everyone quickly reacted. Weapons, spells, and others had already started to clash and hit. Kamui and Jakob had recovered and engaged in battle. Both the Nohrian and Hoshidan prince paired up and fought as much enemies as they could. Sadly, after the tenth person they had brought down, the felt rather weak. A rough week with little sleep had finally caught up to them at a wrong time. While Takumi and Leo were distracted, they did not see the Vallian soldier sneak up behind them. With a powerful tome in their hand, the soldier cried out a spell and flung it upon the pair. Takumi looked back sharply and fired an arrow at the soldier, killing them on the spot. It didn't stop the spell from coming straight over to them. Leo had not paid attention due to him trying to minimize the number in the Villa army. With panic flooding through out his veins, Takumi pushed Leo out of the way, the spell missing the pair by an inch. The mage gave Takumi a questioning look before going back to what he was doing. He knew was going to have to explain later. Preparing his bow, he started to help Leo clear out the people that went to attack the two. Takumi's mind had started to spin and bring thoughts into his mind at the most inappropriate time. Before he could even progress it, the archer had fell to the ground with an amount of unbearable pain in his back. His thoughts and vision scattered. Everything was hard to focus on. Even the shouting and crying was hard for him to concentrate on. "Takumi. . Awake. .Please-!" That was all he could hear as his heavy eyelids closed. Leo looked at the archer in fear. He was on his knees, trying to stop the blood that flowed from Takumi's back. Both Elise and Sakura rushed over and tried to shoo away Leo. He refused to leave Takumi's side. After a few seconds, Marx had pulled him away from the bleeding body. Once he was gone, they quickly got to work on him in the middle of the battle field. There were only a few soldier left on the battle field, but they had seemed to retreat once Takumi was struck down. "Brother let me near him, please!" Leo begged as Marx held him back still. He was forced to watch the two healers try to stop the bleeding as much as they could. In the end their work was all for nothing. Takumi's body had already cooled, his heart had stopped. Elise and Sakura stopped their process. "He's. . Gone. . W-We couldn't do much in time." Sakura said as she let out a huge sob. Leo fought his way out of Marx's grip and ran straight to Takumi's body. There was no way he could have. He is a strong person, he had to get through this. He NEEDED to survive. Leo denied the evidence right in front of him. Takumi couldn't have been killed so quickly like that. He couldn't have. At least that's what Leo is currently telling himself right now. He buried his face into the dead archer's neck and let out a quiet sob. All the small things they had planned would never work out anymore. They would never marry, wake up next to each other, kiss, hug, cuddle,share moments again. It was a living hell, a nightmare. Something that he couldn't take. All of the denial he had built up in such little time has numbed his pain. He can't feel it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was crappy, this is my first time writing fire emblem stuff. I'm not really good at their personalities. .


End file.
